Club Zombo
Club Zombo is a Survival map featured in Zombie Panic: Source, and a remake of the Zombie Panic! map of the same name. About Club Zombo is a small survival map set in a night club (named Club Zombo, hence the name) in a bustling city during a rainy night. The map consists of the night club and the street outside where the survivors spawn. The survivors enter the club by entering through the side door, or by entering through a broken wall leading to the women's bathroom. The night club has a large dance floor, two bathrooms, a bar, an arcade, an office, sound control room, two balconies, a VIP lounge, and roof access. The map has a custom audio track which loops throughout the round, unlike the rest of the maps where the only music heard is the in-game soundtrack. Objectives Survivors *Survive Zombies *Kill the survivors Strategy Survivors *The interior of the club is somewhat dark and it may be hard to spot moving silhouettes in the dark with the club's flashing lights. *Despite its simple design, this map can seem rather maze-like to new players since many areas look the same. Be extra cautious if it is your first time playing the map! *Avoid the dance floor if possible, as zombies spawn on the roof, allowing them to break through the windows and drop down into the dance floor to attack you. *Many rooms which have hammers in them are dead ends, such as the office and sound control room. Try to barricade places where you still have a place to retreat to, as opposed to meeting your end when cornered. Zombies *Survivors may have a hard time seeing you with all the flashing lights. Try to stay hidden in the dark parts of the room while stalking. *Most zombies spawn on the roof of the club. From here, a zombie can either break through a window and land on the dance floor, or search for the ladder leading down to the outdoor balcony to attack humans from a different spot than they may have expected. *If you cannot find any survivors, a good place to lie in wait for unsuspecting prey would be the balconies, as many survivors may try to jump off them if they are overwhelmed. Version History * Club Zombo was originally seen in the Half Life 1 mod Zombie Panic! . * A version of ZPS_ClubZombo was planned for version 1.0, but it was never released. * ZPS_ClubZombo was added to Zombie Panic! Source in version 2.0. * ZPS_ClubZombo received updates in versions 3.0 and 3.1. Trivia *Club Zombo was created as an entry in the official "Mappers' Remix" competition, in which the Zombie Panic! Team chose the best remake of two original Zombie Panic! maps to turn into official content. Club Zombo received at least three entries, and the map by Deej and Ivy was chosen. The other map in the competition, Contingency, received no entries. *Prior to this version of Club Zombo, another remake of the original was planned and partially finished by Knights. *The only survivor who seems to have a direct connection to this map is Vanessa, as she wears a paper bracelet on her wrist with "Club Zombo" printed on it, the only other survivors having a direct connection to a map are Jessica with Town, and possibly Eugene with Police Station. *In the waiting room of the map, the Slap Chop Rap can be heard playing. It is interesting as to why the mapper would include the song on their map, let alone in just the lobby, but it is very likely for a comedic effect. *Club Zombo is one of the only official maps which disables the game's in-game soundtrack, replacing it with the music of Club Zombo (Shreddingfield being the other map). *Outside in the street the corpse of a Classic Zombie can be found split in half horizontally, pinned to the wall by a squad car. *Interestingly enough, the rest of the city still seems to be going about its business unaffected, despite the fact that the survivors are waging an obvious battle against the undead. *Club Zombo is currently the only map to be brought back and remade from Zombie Panic! to Zombie Panic: Source. *A sign on a nearby building has "the end is really due to fading paint nigh" painted onto it. This is likely a reference to the 2002 film 28 Days Later, in which the character Jim enters a church to see written on the wall along a staircase is "REPENT THE END IS EXTREMELY FUCKING NIGH" in thick, black paint. This exact line has been referenced in several other zombie games. This sign can also be seen in Keretti. *The club has a strict dress code, which prohibits oversized coats, long, plain white t-shirts, ultra baggy pants, sleeveless shirts or tanktops for men, short jerseys, hats, or weapons of any kind, the last of which being ironic as many of the weapons found in the map are inside the club. *One of the signs listing special guest appearances for a Halloween party lists "Scary Pasta", an obvious play on "Creepy Pasta", which are unsettling, often fictional stories found on internet forums created for amusement and to fill the reader with a sense of horror. Gallery 2013-02-13_00008.jpg|The bustling city in the background along the street 2013-02-13_00009.jpg|The survivor spawn zone 2013-02-13_00010.jpg|The bifurcated zombie 2013-02-13_00011.jpg|The outdoor balcony and roof of the club 2013-02-13_00012.jpg|The bathroom leading to the street 2013-02-13_00013.jpg|The dance floor 2013-02-13_00014.jpg|Various posters on the outside of the club by the main entrance 2013-02-13_00015.jpg|More of the same 2013-02-13_00016.jpg|The club's dress code 2013-02-13_00017.jpg|The balconies and dance floor 2013-02-13_00018.jpg|The arcade 2013-02-13_00020.jpg|The balconies again 2013-02-13_00021.jpg|Blood on the dance floor 2013-02-13_00022.jpg|The sound control room 2013-02-13_00023.jpg|The office 2013-02-13_00025.jpg|The VIP area 2013-02-13_00026.jpg|The balcony 2013-02-13_00027.jpg|The zombies' main spawn; note the access to the dance floor 2013-02-13_00028.jpg|The mutilated corpse of a person trying to escape 2013-02-13_00030.jpg|The lobby 2013-02-13_00031.jpg|"THE END IS REALLY FUCKING NIGH" 2013-02-13_00032.jpg|The stairs to the arcade 2013-02-13_00033.jpg|The entrance to the bar 2013-02-13_00034.jpg|The bar 2013-02-13_00035.jpg|The street Category:Maps